


Conjunction

by Is0lde



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astral Projection, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Light Bondage, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Democracy With Thunderous Applause, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Teasing, That's Not How The Force Works, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/pseuds/Is0lde
Summary: The surging tide of Obi-Wan softened around him, until it felt like sweet gentle rain. The shock pulled a sob from Anakin’s lips, and hot tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. Every time he saw it, felt it, tasted Obi-Wan’s tender love it seemed too good to be true.“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, kissing his lips. “I’ll keep saying it until you believe me, dear heart. I love you, I do.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 298





	Conjunction

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the horny folks over in the Obikin Server on Discord, but especially to [Shatou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou/works?fandom_id=101375) and [Xeniaraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven) who let me rant and rave about astrophysical metaphors. Thank you for cheering me on.

> CON·JUNC·TION
> 
> **Noun**
> 
> _Astronomy_
> 
> an alignment of two planets or other celestial objects so that they appear to be in the same, or nearly the same, place in the sky.

* * *

Anakin leaned against the bulkhead that kept his small cramped quarters separate from the rest of the _Resolute_ and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. He tried to will away the chromatic corona in his vision, fuzzing at the edges like wisps of smoke. The cacophony of hundreds of minds pressed up against his awareness, buffeting at his shields. His ocular migraines were usually not this bad off of Coruscant but the campaign had been long, his sleep minimal at best when he could manage it and already he felt worn as thin as gossamer. He was bilocated, one foot here and one step somewhere else where he was bigger than his own skin.

“Anakin?” 

He jumped, having not heard the door open and he lowered his hands to the sight of Obi-Wan approaching with caution, exuding nothing but compassion into the Force. His old master came close and reached to run a hand gently through his hair and Anakin leaned into the soothing touch like a sunflower following the sun. 

“What do you need, Anakin?” 

He ducked his head down and bit his lip.

“I need it all to just… _stop_ ,” he pleaded. Reaching forward Anakin grasped at Obi-Wan’s robes, tugging him near. He needed to be closer, to hide himself in Obi-Wan. “I need you to help me drown it all out.” 

“Look at me,” Obi-Wan murmured, a hint of command in his voice. Anakin raised his eyes, peeking up through his lashes. For a moment their gazes held and he had the distinct feeling Obi-Wan was searching for something. A moment later Obi-Wan nodded, seeming to find what he was looking for before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Anakin’s forehead. 

Anakin closed his eyes again with a rapturous sigh as Obi-Wan’s lips slid across his brow, brushing the tenderest of kisses over each of his eyelids, like Anakin was something consecrated and simply touching him was enough to earn a blessing. Turning his head, Anakin blindly sought Obi-Wan’s lips with his own, the rasp of an auburn beard against his mouth leaving tingling sparks in its wake. 

When they did meet, Obi-Wan's hand cradled Anakin’s jaw in his hand, tilting it where he wished and kissed him like he was biting into an apple. Anakin yielded, sagging against the wall with a moan as his master’s Force presence rose around them and plunged Anakin into the warm clear-water sea of it, the world suddenly muffled. He was floating along with the tide, weightless, and nothing could touch him so long as Obi-Wan supported him in his hands and in the Force. A sob of relief ripped from him and into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“There we go, that’s better isn’t it?” 

Anakin nodded helplessly, a little mewl escaping him. 

“Take off your clothes, dear one, and then I’ll take care of you,” Obi-Wan murmured, ducking in to lick up Anakin’s exposed neck, a promise of things to come, before stepping back and settling down onto the bunk. Anakin moved to follow, already bereft of his master’s touch but the fluid presence of Obi-Wan still buoyed him up and kept him from drowning in the crush of the outside world. It also kept him pinned to the wall, gentle but insistent. “Go on, I want to watch you.” 

With deft fingers Anakin reached down and began to undo all the trappings that marked him as a Jedi and a General, simultaneously kicking his boots free from his calves and feet. He shed layers of charcoal and deep wine red like a Krayt Dragon shedding her scales. He hesitated with the silver bands that sealed his glove but a quick look at Obi-Wan told him that too must be removed. He took off the protective leather, revealing the intricate black durasteel and gold and felt entirely exposed as the last pieces of his facade fell away. 

Leaving only Anakin. 

The smile that graced Obi-Wan’s face was warmer and more golden than the light in the Courscant Temple. “You’re beautiful, my love.” 

A frisson of lust spread across Anakin’s skin at the praise, gooseflesh rising in prickles along his arms. He averted his eyes and tucked flyaway curls behind his ear. 

“Come here, dear heart,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin felt the current tug him forward, helpless in the face of his master’s desire. He glided forward and sank to his knees slowly between Obi-Wan’s spread legs, sinking deeper into the ocean, the surface outside the Force distant. He settled his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs, giving them a light squeeze and looked up at the beloved face beatifically. 

“Entirely too beautiful,” Obi-Wan murmured in awe, stroking his fingers along Anakin’s lips. Smiling under the praise Anakin playfully nipped at his master’s fingers. 

“I want to suck your cock,” he declared, looking up into Obi-Wan’s eyes and let his hunger bleed into their bond, like blood in the water. He watched Obi-Wan’s eyes darken, the pupil blowing wide until his eyes looked like the darkest pools. 

“Do you now?” 

Anakin slid his hands further up Obi-Wan’s legs, to where the first stirrings of his arousal were beginning to show beneath the hang of his tunic and tabards. “Yes. I want it.” 

“Then who am I to deny you?”

“You’d never,” Anakin sang and reached forward, undoing the clasps that held his master’s utility belt and obi in place. He pushed ecru and cream cloth aside, fingers itching to touch the warmth of Obi-Wan’s skin. Anakin laughed when he saw Obi-Wan’s hands moving to help, their eagerness a crack in the controlled mask he wore. It lit up something warm inside him, like a cascade of stars, to see Obi-Wan’s fumbling desire. 

He did not finish removing his master’s trousers once he laid eyes on his prize. Anakin’s mouth watered and the empty place inside him clenched at the familiar thickening hang of Obi-Wan’s cock between his thighs, nestled in a thatch of dark auburn hair. Anakin needed it inside his mouth, to feel it grow and pulse between his lips and tongue with Obi-Wan’s life and lust. Just the thought of it was enough to make him whine. Forcing Obi-Wan’s legs further apart he laid the first reverent kiss to the hot flesh, the scent of musk and clean sweat enveloping him.

“Master,” he breathed, the flat of his tongue licking along a vein, drunk on the taste. He pressed a line of chaste teasing kisses, smiling at the soft sighs and groans that escaped Obi-Wan from above. Raising a hand, Anakin cradled the heft of Obi-Wan’s cock in his palm, marvelling at how big it already was and knowing it would only grow thicker. Slowly he let his mouth graze the tip, the sticky wet pearl waiting there for him catching on his lower lip. He flicked out his tongue and his eyes slid shut with a mewl at the taste of the sea and masculinity. “ _Obi-Wan_.”

A hand settled on his head, fingers gently coiling into his curls. He looked up through his lashes, following the auburn trail up the soft outline of abdominals and perfectly toned musculature to see Obi-Wan, reclined on one hand. His master quirked an eyebrow at him. In response Anakin pressed a cheek to the hot velvet of Obi-Wan’s cock. 

“Don’t be a tease, Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonished, giving a light tug. “Put it in your mouth.” 

Anakin sucked more saliva onto his tongue before he gripped the base in a loose fist and raised the tip to his mouth, letting his lips flower around the head of the thick cock. He groaned in harmony with Obi-Wan as he inched the length of it deeper into the wet warmth of his mouth. Overeager to get as much of it inside himself as he could, Anakin pushed until the tip nudged the back of his throat and no matter how many times he had done this Anakin gagged, a soft clicking sound. A warm hand cupped his jaw and guided him back slightly. 

“Careful, darling,” Obi-Wan murmured, the sweet concern in his voice causing Anakin’s arousal to pool low and hot in his gut. “Don’t rush yourself and take more than you can handle. You have time, you’re already doing so good for me as you are.” 

_Yes, but I want to contain all of it_ , Anakin thought, feverish, but he hummed his ascent, squeezing Obi-Wan’s thigh. _I want to swallow you down._

Pushing forward once more and not feeling any resistance from Obi-Wan’s hand, which seemed content where it was cradling his jaw and neck, Anakin let himself fall into the familiar rhythms of worshipping Obi-Wan’s cock. He let his tongue swirl around the tip when he pulled back enough but otherwise let it cradle the cock as he tried to take it deep, his fist working the base he couldn’t reach. He sank himself deeper into Obi-Wan’s Force presence, warm and heavy like diving into a deep grotto. 

Breathing deep through his nose he plunged forward more, letting the tip fuck against the place that had made him gag earlier. The longer it was there the easier it was to take and he pushed forward, easing the head into his throat, feeling lightheaded and giddy at the stretch, drooling hungrily around the length. 

“Fuck, Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried, gripping his hair tight, setting off shivers of delight to trickle down Anakin’s spine. The pain bloomed into warmer pleasure.

And then he choked. 

Pulling back and off the cock with a gasp, a thin strand connecting his sticky lips to the tip, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and started jerking his hand up and down the spit-slick length. He felt a small smirk cross his face. 

“I’m gonna stuff it down my esophagus one day,” he promised. Obi-Wan blinked and then laughed, holding Anakin’s face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him, delving inside his mouth with his tongue, pulling a moan from Anakin who felt himself tumble in the current of Obi-Wan’s desire, spinning head over heels along their bond. 

“I’m sure you can manage anything you put your mind to if given enough time,” Obi-Wan murmured, kissing across Anakin’s cheekbones. “You beautiful, _impossible_ man. Get on the bunk, dear one, I think it’s time I take you apart.” 

With gentle hands he pulled Anakin to his feet, guiding him to lie down. With an appreciative eye, Anakin laid back and watched as Obi-Wan bent down to remove his boots and shuck his trousers. His eyes traced the moles and freckles across the planes of Obi-Wan’s strong back, like sunspots on a photosphere, admiring the muscles that supported his master, allowing him to stand tall and unbroken on the battlefield time and again. He always respected the strength Obi-Wan commanded in the Force, but the strength of his body was perhaps just as humbling. It made him want to fall to his knees in exaltation. 

“You’re the beautiful one,” he whispered, almost shy. Obi-Wan looked over at him as he dug through one of Anakin’s travel bags, no doubt looking for something other than bacta to use. 

“I hardly compare to you, dear one,” Obi-Wan said, his voice so full of love that it jolted Anakin to his core and the greedy, hungry part of him purred in satisfaction. Tossing the packet of lubrication he found onto the mattress near Anakin’s hip Obi-Wan climbed between his bent and spread thighs and though his movements should have appeared predatory, graceful and svelte, Anakin felt no fear. Obi-Wan’s presence around him was nothing but a deep bottomless sea of love and devotion. “How could I compare when your presence is a stellar nursery; every time I look at you in the Force, Anakin, you’ve birthed new stars… you are composed of them.”

Anakin trembled beneath him, his heart bursting like a small nova. 

“I love you,” he spoke his truth, the one he so often kept hidden deep in the core of his singularity. The source of his appetency. 

The surging tide of Obi-Wan softened around him, until it felt like sweet gentle rain. The shock pulled a sob from Anakin’s lips, and hot tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. Every time he saw it, felt it, tasted Obi-Wan’s tender love it seemed too good to be true. 

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, kissing his lips. “I’ll keep saying it until you believe me, dear heart. I love you, I do.” 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin croaked, curling his arms around his master’s shoulders and caging him with his thighs and kissing him back, trying to pour his love out. 

_I believe you, I do, I just want all of it. I want all of your love for myself._

For a moment time stood still as they orbited their barycenter, trading kisses that slowly grew deeper until Anakin started moaning and rocking his neglected erection against the warm crease where Obi-Wan’s thigh met the hollow of his pelvis. 

“Oh, none of that now,” Obi-Wan chuckled, kissing the tip of Anakin’s nose as he rose back up to kneel between Anakin’s legs. “You’ll be coming on my cock and nothing else.” 

Anakin let out a long whine. “But I’ve never—”

“Shhh,” Obi-Wan soothed, guiding Anakin to roll over onto his belly and tugging his hips up a little. “We’ll get you there, no matter how long it takes.” 

Anakin pulled his knees up under himself more and pillowed his head on one folded arm, letting his back curve down in a graceful arc that gave Obi-Wan easier access to his ass. Warm hands settled on his glutes and petted them appreciatively before Obi-Wan pried them apart to view the most intimate part of him. He swiped a dry thumb over his furled hole and then pressing more firmly against it, pushing but never breaching to the soft pink interior. The deep massage caused molten lust to pool low in Anakin’s belly and sink into the cradle of his hips.

When Obi-Wan pulled away Anakin rocked backwards, whining piteously. He felt so empty inside, aching for the slow stretch of being forced open. He jolted slightly when a thin trickle of cold lube dripped onto the hot clench of his hole but melted back down, liquid and warm, when Obi-Wan’s thumb returned, massaging the liquid silicone into the tender rim before gently easing the tip inside. 

“More,” Anakin mewled, rolling his hips slowly against the increasing press. “Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan hummed, as if considering Anakin’s demand, before continuing his methodical stretching, petting the soft membranes. His thumb retreated only to be replaced by the thinner but much longer press of his index, twisting slowly to drag along Anakin’s internal walls. It was exquisite and it was torture, the slow prying open of the deepest core. Sometimes Anakin almost hated the stretch, only tolerated the methodical motions because afterwards he would be shaped, like clay, to house Obi-Wan’s cock. But other times it was the only thing he craved, being made to fit four fingers that knew the delicate insides of his body so intimately. Hiding his face in the crook of his arm, durasteel fingers twisting in the sheets, he let his cries and whimpers slip free with abandon as Obi-Wan slowly added more digits and fucked him open for his cock, teasing his prostate with fleeting touches that made his own cock drool down into the sheets.

“So soft in here, so slick and wet,” Obi-Wan praised, slipping his fingers free to admire the momentary gape before Anakin clenched tight around nothing once more with a bereft cry. Anakin felt Obi-Wan spread his cheeks once more and the burning line of his cock fit itself between them. The hot drag across his sensitive hole was a mere mockery of things to come and yet it was so good he could almost cry. He tried to sway back into the fuck of Obi-Wan’s hips, the teasing glide, but hands seized his hips and held him immobile, suspended and forced to wait. “If only you could see yourself, Anakin,” his master murmured. “How hot and pink you are inside, how much you gleam here in the light and the Force.” 

“Obi-Wan, please,” he begged, trying to fight the hold on his hips and being unable to do so. He felt kitten-weak, trembling at the edge of having everything he wanted. “I want you inside me. I _need_ it.” 

“I suppose you do,” Obi-Wan said, something smug dripping from his words. He forced Anakin’s hips forward and down, pinning them to the bed and crawling over his prone form. “You always need it, don’t you?” 

Anakin could voice no words, only helplessly nod and whine as he felt the head of Obi-Wan’s cock nestle itself against his hole, a parody of a kiss. The bed dipped as his master shifted his weight, gathering Anakin’s wrists and holding them up above his head.

“Alright, I think you’ve earned it,” Obi-Wan whispered in his ear before rolling his hips forward slowly and beginning to sink in. 

He would never get used to it, the pressure and swell of Obi-Wan slowly working himself inside. A wail tore itself from Anakin’s throat unbidden, trailing off into a heaving gasp. It felt like being split apart but also being remade, the atoms that form the very essence of his being rearranging themselves into new compounds just as his insides rearranged to make way for Obi-Wan’s cock. As the head grazed past his prostate he felt as though he was composed of plasma, electrons stripped and completely ionized in the wake of the pleasure. 

Obi-Wan moaned, soft and yet so deafening in his ear, as his hips settled against Anakin’s ass, completely buried within. “You’re perfect, Anakin, so perfect, taking me so well, dear one.”

And he was, the stretch beginning to soften, the pain that was always in the background beginning to dissipate as Anakin experimentally clenched around Obi-Wan’s arousal, pulling a groan from him and receiving a hot kiss to the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine, making him shudder. 

“Do it just like that, Anakin,” Obi-Wan commanded. “Milk my cock with your hungry little hole. Use it to make yourself come, squirm it against that sensitive spot deep inside that only I can reach.” 

“Y-you’re not going to fuck me?” Anakin stuttered, already drunk on his pleasure even as he began a slow clenching motion, as though he can pull Obi-Wan even deeper. His master sighed in bliss, kissing along his shoulder. 

“I might, but for now I think you should do the work since you want it so much. Convince me, Anakin, convince me to fuck you.” 

It was easy enough to fall into, getting lost in the combined sounds of their joint pleasure as he rhythmically clenched and released around Obi-Wan. He never let Anakin fuck himself back against him, but Obi-Wan allowed him to wriggle and writhe, to rub the cock inside him along his swollen prostate, always so sensitive that sometimes it nearly hurt but the gentle motions only left room for luxurious gratification. 

Yet as time dragged on, syrupy slow, his frustration grew. The blinding hot spot inside him began to spark, oversensitive at times, and he rolled his hips back harder, trying to climb the mountain of his pleasure.

“There you go, dear heart, just like that,” Obi-Wan purred as Anakin swallowed down a sob. He tightened his grip slightly on Anakin’s wrists, keeping them pinned above their heads, and nudged his hips forward. “You can do it.” 

Anakin writhed back into the press, the place where Obi-Wan’s thick cock burrowed deep within, the border that melted so he could no longer quite tell where the limits of his mortal flesh ended and Obi-Wan’s began. He squeezed tightly around the burning line that was shaping him, pulsing the head of that steel hard cock against his thoroughly abused prostate and choked on a wail. He heard and felt Obi-Wan laugh, hiding his face into Anakin’s neck, his whole body shaking with it. It threw Anakin off his hard-earned rhythm and he cried out in frustration.

The bastard refused to fuck him properly and it was driving Anakin insane. He thrashed in the Force.

“It’s not _funny,”_ Anakin whined, tears springing to the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision until he wasn’t sure if he was staring at the metal walls of his bunk or the molecules that composed it. He shut his eyes tight, the salt of the ocean dripping down his cheeks. He resumed his aborted squirming, clenching dance around Obi-Wan’s cock, trying to earn his pleasure. “I waited, I waited all day, I’m being so good and you’re not _giving it to me._ ”

“And you were very good,” Obi-Wan kissed his neck softly, groaning just as soft at the liquid pleasure of Anakin wrapped around him. “Don’t think I didn’t see you sitting there during the debrief this morning, squirming in your seat and rubbing the seam of your pants against that hungry hole of yours for any form of relief. Wanting me inside you.

“But you forget; I am giving it to you, Anakin, you just need to take it for yourself.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t know just how much Anakin wanted him inside him, to pull him in and show him the _universe_ he contained. That’s what he would take if he could. Pull him in and allow Obi-Wan to see the whole of him, the here and the in-between, and let him deconstruct Anakin at an atomic level deliberately rather than this accidental nuclear reaction he was building.

Instead, he tried to satisfy himself with what he had. His prostate was a knot of pleasure within him, pulsing like a neutron star with each desperate roll of his hips, rubbed just as raw. He tugged at Obi-Wan’s hold on his wrist and perhaps his master could spare some sympathy because he relented, his hands sliding down to Anakin’s chest, fingers finding his nipples. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Anakin exhaled his praise, rolling his hips more desperately. Obi-Wan’s fingers rubbed gentle circles around his areola, the tacky sweat making the friction of skin-on-skin the right kind of perfect torture. He was suspended between these points of pleasure; extended, shifting, and inverting in on himself like a tesseract. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

“Obi-Wan,” he pleaded, burrowing his face into the pillow below him. “ _Obi-Wan_.” 

Behind him Obi-Wan shifted and rose from his back, his hands sliding down Anakin’s torso, over his abdominals to his hips. His fingers dug into the slick grooves of his iliac crest. “Use your words, Anakin. What do you want?” 

“I…” The words stuck in his throat. How could he explain his inhuman desires? 

_I want to consume you!_ The static radio waves in his thoughts screamed. _Let me be the black hole that devours your light!_

“It’s not enough,” he wailed instead. It was never enough.

Obi-Wan’s hips shifted back and Anakin tried to follow, but the hands held him fast, pinned exactly where his Master wanted him. 

“No no no _no—_ ”

“Shhh,” Obi-Wan soothed, rubbing his thumbs into the dimples of his lower back and easing himself out of Anakin’s slick hole. The head tugged on the sore rim before popping out and he slid the hot length of his cock over the gaping, clenching hole which made Anakin bite back a cry. 

“Is this what you want, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked, rolling his hips until the head slipped back down and ground against his rim, pressing ever so slightly inside only to ease back. And in and back, in and back like the tide of the sea on the shore. 

Anakin’s cock dribbled more precum into the sheets beneath him. He needed to use his words, to pull Obi-Wan back into his orbit, into their binary dance. He let his pride burn up in the atmosphere of reentry. “I need you back inside me,” he begged, hiding his face in the pillow once more. 

With one sensual undulation, Obi-Wan slid back inside, slow and deep. The unbearable emptiness was replaced with the unyielding curve of his Master and Anakin arched into the shape of it. “There we go, fucked nice and loose for me. You’re perfect, Anakin.” 

Obi-Wan’s praise, his love, threatened to overflow him. There was a nebula under his skin, birthing stars and glowing across the spectrum of visible light. Then Obi-Wan pulled back and pounded back in like a rogue wave crashing into the coast, the angle as perfect to Anakin as he was for his Master. The pace was relentless, the mattress of his small bunk sliding beneath the force and Anakin flung his durasteel hand against the wall to stop himself from slamming into it.

It was so much better than anything he could achieve on his own. Obi-Wan’s orchestration of his body pushed the boundaries of what he thought he was capable of, blurring the lines of his dual reality until he couldn’t tell the Force from the flesh and blood. His pleasure rose like scaling harmonics, a beautiful instrument Obi-Wan played and _Anakin was the song._

And then he crescendoed. 

The tidal bore of his orgasm surged through his helpless form, a swelling deluge of pleasure that overwhelmed him, dragging him down like an undertow. For one unending and all too brief moment he was no longer Anakin Skywalker but a luminous being made of light, streaking through the Cosmic Force like a comet, moulded by the will of his Master's love. He was dark matter and wavelengths of ultraviolet and the atoms of stars being born and dying over and over. He was incandescent and eternal and stretched across space-time and Obi-Wan's cock buried deep inside him.

And just as suddenly the fiery meteorite and infinite being that had been the Son of the Force crashed back into his mortal form. There was no reprieve from the exquisite torture of the thick cock holding him open, the strong hands leaving tender bruises on his hips, keeping them pinned in place for Obi-Wan to fuck into like a relentless storm surge crashing against the shore. There was a desperate keening sound all around him and Anakin instinctively knew the wail was him. A hand yanked his head back by his curls from the pillow stained with his sweat and tears and fresh oxygen filled his lungs only to be forced out again when he realized _he was still hard_. The burning ache of his cock rutted into the pre-cum stained sheets with every roll of Obi-Wan's hips fucking himself just that much deeper, like he could make himself a home inside Anakin if he just got the angle right. He wanted it; to house all of his Master's love, desire, and cum. 

"Beautiful," Obi-Wan's beard scraped over his shoulder, his breath hot against his ear. His hips never faltered even as his weight blanketed him, a hot line down his spine. A raw sob ripped through Anakin's throat as the head of Obi-Wan's cock caught on the hypersensitive spot inside him, grinding into it. "You've done so well."

"Obi-Wan, _please,_ " he begged, though for what Anakin wasn't sure anymore. He didn't want it to end and yet it was so much more than he ever thought he could take. He felt like an imploding star. There was a galaxy in his chest waiting to form, expanding tight and stealing his breath and rationality. He was either going to die or _transcend_ if he hung here any longer on this Occam's razor of an edge. " _Please!_ "

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan kissed his neck like a benediction. The hand in his hair released him and slid down his ribs and around to caress the dirty-slick skin of his abdomen. "I've pushed you too far haven't I, dear one?Here, I'll help you, it’s okay if you can’t do it on your own."

Sabre-calloused fingers curled around the hot aching line of his dick, dripping wet and red. Fresh tears slid down his cheeks. This danced the line between pain and pleasure. His hands fisted themselves in the sheets. He needed his master to set him free. 

"You can do it, just a little more." Obi-Wan jerked his hand in time with the sensual roll of his hips. His voice washed over him, the undertow of his pleasure rising to meet him once more. "Come for me, Anakin."

And Anakin unravelled at his command, crossing the event horizon with a howl and plummeting into the void as his second orgasm splashed hot and white over his belly and up to his chest. His atoms split in a cascading reaction and his awareness blasted its way into nothingness. 

* * *

He came back to himself in pieces, like a solar system forming at the beginning of the universe. The first thing he was aware of was the warmth of Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force, absentmindedly stroking his own. The glow of him was like a cup of fresh tea warming in your hands and late-afternoon sunlight in the Temple, turning everything golden. 

“Anakin?” 

He may have replied but he wasn’t sure if his vocal cords were fully formed yet. He clawed at Obi-Wan in the bond and his master grasped back, gently pulling him to the surface, helping him find himself again. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of Obi-Wan’s staring back, concern warring with fondness in their depths. 

“Did you know your eyes are the colour of light bent by gravity?” Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan blinked and then chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “Are they now?”

“Mhmm,” He hummed, content. He took stock of his body, now that he was more present. His skin felt clean, not sticking unpleasantly to the sheets. Shifting within his cocoon—ah, Obi-Wan must have bundled him up at some point—his muscles ached pleasantly and his limbs felt leaden. He briefly mourned the absence of his master’s cum dripping from his hole but it was hard to feel anything but content here. He nuzzled his cheek into the pillow, closing his eyes once more and breathing in, feeling his lungs expand in his chest. Gently he touched the bruises on his hips, feeling the deep soreness there and hissed. 

Obi-Wan immediately sat up. “I was too rough with you.” 

“No,” Anakin denied, shaking his head and sighing pleasantly. He opened his eyes lazily and looked up at his master. “No, it was just the right amount.” 

Obi-Wan seemed only half-convinced and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further. He gave Anakin a serious look, reaching over to cup a hand against his cheek. “You would tell me if I had though?” 

“Of course,” he replied, turning his head to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s palm, trying to convey his trust through osmosis, letting it seep through their bond. 

“Alright.” 

“You,” he paused and ducked his head. “You came too, right?”

“Almost as hard as you did, Anakin,” Obi-Wan laughed. “You were… beyond exquisite.”

Anakin let his eyes drift shut once more, almost purring when the hand on his cheek shifted to petting his hair. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Obi-Wan broke the comfortable silence once more. 

“Where did you go this time?” 

Ah.

“Somewhere quiet,” he replied drowsily. He tried to recall, but being present like this made the memories ephemeral. “Weightless. I flew through the darkness and made a bed in a nebula that glowed in the electromagnetic spectra we can’t see with human eyes. It was peaceful… serene.”

He wiggled a hand free of his toasty cocoon and sought out Obi-Wan’s blindly. 

“I wish you could have been there.”

Obi-Wan shifted closer to him, threading their fingers together and raised their joined hands to press a reverent kiss to Anakin’s knuckles. “I was right here beside you. I always will be. Just don’t drift so far that you won’t come back to me.” 

Anakin tried to imagine flying so far that he could no longer swim in the deep sea of Obi-Wan in the Force or bask in the rose-gold of his light. He was the star Anakin orbited elliptically, sometimes spiraling out so far but always coming back so close. He was caught in its gravitational field and he never wanted to achieve the necessary escape velocity. 

_But that’s not quite right, is it?_ A thought leaked through, twisting around him, a greedy reminder. It was all a matter of perspective. _I am not the satellite._

_I am the collapsing star at the centre, bottomless and hungry._

Anakin smiled, content in the knowledge that Obi-Wan could never achieve escape velocity either. They’d forever orbit one another in the Force, like stars in conjunction in the sky.

“Never,” he promised.

* * *

“ _If you get hungry enough, they say, you start eating your own heart._ ”

\- Margaret Atwood, _The Blind Assassin_


End file.
